Es
by merch's hut
Summary: What does 'Es' mean in German? This is the only hint I give you.


_Guess what this movie/book this is from. Go on. I dare you._

Link pranced merrily down the street, swinging his arms to and fro as he watched his paper boat sail down the stream of rainwater on the side of the road. He giggled and splashed about in his red goulashes, all the while keeping an eye on the paper boat that crept closer and closer to the storm drain that would reveal his imminent doom.

His yellow raincoat squeaked joyously as he twirled and bounced around.

The street was vacant except for the few cars that stood on the other side of street. The houses were all abandoned; a large flood had swept over most of Kakariko Village, and the houses were most likely rotted from the bout of disgusting water. Link's house, which stood on the north side of town, was raised far enough above the floodwaters that the only damage they received was a foot or so of water in the basement.

Of course, it was Link's childish and happy behavior that had him out on the streets. He had just ripped up the morning paper to make his beautiful little sailboat. And it was a beauty too, because she stood above the water and didn't sink in at all. He made it just right. But, it was getting too close to the storm drain.

As Link spun and danced cheerfully, he spotted probably the largest puddle he had ever seen. In absolute awe, he ran toward it and jumped in. He kicked and slapped the water in high spirits until the water had soaked into his goulashes and pant legs. But—oh no! His sailboat! He whirled about in a fit of horror as the sailboat disappeared down the storm drain.

"Oh no!" he cried, and he raced to the drain, getting on his hands and knees to peer down inside it. The boat was gone. The beauty had sunk. Now, Link would have to wait a whole week to get another Sunday paper large enough to make such a boat. Halfheartedly, Link got up, turned, and began to trudge home.

"Want your boat, Linky?" a voice called out.

Link whirled about. There wasn't anyone for at least a block. Curiously, he stared into the storm drain. Was he crazy? Of course a voice didn't come from there. It was a storm drain. But, curiously, Link bent down to look inside the storm drain again.

"Hey there, Linky."

Link gasped. There was a clown down there. In the storm drain! With big, yellow eyes!

"Dropped your boat, did you, Linky?" the clown said.

Wait a moment. The clown's eyes weren't yellow! They were blue! Like his own eyes. Link giggled. How could he think the clown's eyes were yellow?

"Yeah, I did, mister," Link said, peering in closer. The clown had large orange puffy buttons down the center of his silver suit. In his hand were blue, red, and yellow balloons. "Do you have balloons?"

"I sure do, Linky," the clown said, "Would you like a balloon?"

"Does it float?"

"Does it float? _Does it float_?! Of course it floats! Everything floats down here, Linky! Would you like one?" the clown laughed.

Link reached in… then pulled his hand back. "My dad told me not to take anything from strangers," he said.

"Ohh, very wise of your dad, Linky. Very wise indeed! Well, my name is Ganondorf the Dancing Clown! Ganondorf, meet Linky. Linky, meet Ganondorf! Now, we aren't strangers anymore, kee-rect?" Ganondorf the Dancing Clown guffawed.

Link chuckled along with Ganondorf. He began to get up. "I don't know, Ganondorf!" he said.

"Ohh! Wait now, Linky!" Ganondorf said, and Link bent down once more, looking into the storm drain. Ganondorf held the paper boat in his hand. "Don't you want your boat, Linky?"

Link gasped. "My boat!" he smiled.

"Oh yes, Linky, it's your boat! And guess what? It floats!" Ganondorf laughed heartedly. "Don't you want it, Linky? Just go ahead and reach down here and get it!"

Link hesitated. But, he reached his hand in and suddenly Ganondorf the Dancing Clown grabbed his wrist. Link screamed.

"Yes, Linky, we all _float_! Everyone! And guess what! When you come down here, you'll float too!" Ganondorf's jolly voice changed menacingly and all Link could hear was the horrifying and disgusting sound of his own arm snapping off as Ganondorf tried to pull him into the storm drain. Soon, Link was staring into the fierce, yellow eyes of a demon.

Link turned his head to scream, but Ingo was too late. As soon as the farmhand ran to the boy's aide, he was dead, blood streaming from his left arm socket. Ingo lifted his lifeless body; his eyes darted to the storm drain. All he saw was a balloon, yellow and trying to escape the depths of the drain.

_Did you guess right? It's from Stephen King's _It_. Haven't seen the movie or read the book? Do it._


End file.
